


(Draco Malfoy x Reader) - Lies - Song fic: Bed of Lies, Nicki Minaj ft. Skyler Grey

by Winkyfuzx



Category: Draco - Fandom, Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Malfoy - Fandom
Genre: - - Freeform, Bad Ending, Crying, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, HIS, IT - Freeform, Kisses, Kissing, Malfoy, Multi, Not, Our draco, SO, Sad, Sobbing, Unhappy, Unhappy Ending, bad, but - Freeform, draco - Freeform, ending, ha, is - Freeform, play around, side - Freeform, sobbiing, sorry - Freeform, telling, this, very, with, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkyfuzx/pseuds/Winkyfuzx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is forgivable, not even when you want to forgive.<br/>Song fanfic on 'Bed Of Lies'- Nicki Minaj ft. Skyler Grey</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Draco Malfoy x Reader) - Lies - Song fic: Bed of Lies, Nicki Minaj ft. Skyler Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to give you a little warning; this may cause tears, depends of what kind of person you are. It sure made me cry while writing it ;(

You walk into the Great Hall, looking for your boyfriend Draco. Earlier this morning you asked him to meet him an hour after breakfast. This was mostly because the Great Hall would be mostly empty which could give Draco and you some privacy, which you needed to keep your secret relationship a secret. It was secret because since that you were Gryffindor and he Slytherin, AND since you were a mud blood, so this was all to avoid mean rumors about the two of you. But you wanted to put an end to your secret relationship. He could choose: Breaking up with you, or letting everyone know that you were his.

You frown slightly as you don’t see Draco sitting in the Great Hall, maybe he was somewhere else? Looking for you or something? After all you were ten minutes late, but ten minutes is not so much, is it? You sigh and walk out of the Great Hall, where could Draco be? Maybe the Slytherin common room, you thought. And since you didn’t care anymore about your little secret relationship being published to the outside world, you also didn’t had a second thought about it. You walk around the corner, sweaty hands because the nerves were getting to you. What if he would choose for breaking up? You just pretend nothing had happened? No, you shake your head, trying to get rid of the nasty thought. Draco was not like that, he would never do that to you.

You stop deadly in your tracks as you see Draco, standing with his back facing you against the wall. You just wanted to call his name, until you see a hand around his waist. It was a small hand, you suspected it was a female hand, and just now you notice the legs against the wall, not Draco’s legs. With tears in your eyes you see what happens, but your mind has trouble accepting it.

_O-oh…_

It was Pansy Parkinson. The girl Draco was kissing was Pansy.

_Do you ever think of me when you lie?_

Pansy opened her eyes for a second, only to see you gazing at Draco and her. She smiled and kissed Draco even wilder, on which he pushed himself closer to her.

_And I knew better than to look in your eyes they only pretend you could be mine_

Draco does not notice your gaze upon him and you turn around on your heels, you had enough.

_You had me caught in every web that you weaved_

You rushed away, tried to b as quiet as possible so Draco wouldn’t notice you, the tears streaming down your cheeks.

_Lie down in your bed, your bed of lies_

You trip over the red carpet, making Draco curiously glance over his right shoulder. He pushes himself off of Pansy as he sees you trying to get up from the ground, Draco knowing what made you running from.

‘’(Y/n)!’’ he cries your name as he runs to you like he life depended on it. You ignore him and pace away from him and Pansy, trying to avoid as much contact as possible. How could he do this to you? Now you start to realize why you were a secret.

_You was caught up in the rush in it and you was caught up in the thrill of it_

He grabs your wrist and you furiously look at him, ‘’Stay off of me, Draco,’’ you cry at him, trying to stop the tears falling from your eyes.  
‘’No, (Y/n), please,’’ he tries to pull you closer to him but you step away from him, ‘’Please, let me explain.’’  
‘’What’s to explain!?’’ you pull your wrist back and continue your pacing away, only to have Draco grabbing your right shoulder. ‘’Stay off me I said!’’ you yell and slam him across the face, leaving a fury red mark. Draco, who was quite shocked by your slap, looks at you wide-eyed.  
‘’You’re nothing more than a pathetic little man, Draco, and I regret myself accepting being your secret.’’

_They say you don’t know what you got till’ it’s gone, they say that your darkest hour come before your dawn_

You walk away, and this time Draco didn’t stop you. He ruined it. He ruined it all. How could he be such a stupid fool, letting (Y/n) right slip through his finger. He didn’t gave her enough attention, he didn’t took her on nice trips, he was the worst boyfriend. And that she had to find that out in the worst way made him cry.

_Do you ever think of me when you lie?_

Pansy meant nothing to Draco, utterly nothing. He took (Y/n) for granted, and now he was paying for his stupidity. He needed to make things right with her. He wished he could go back in time so he could refuse Pansy when she pressed her lips on his, three seconds later (Y/n) walked in.

_I knew better than to look in your eyes, they only pretend you would be mine_

(Y/n) stormed into her Dorm room, not believing what she just saw. Draco, ardently kissing with Pansy. Maybe he was doing that all along, kissing with Pansy when you weren’t around. Nobody knew you were his girlfriend so nobody would care too, seeing Draco kiss with Pansy. You cried louder, why would he do this to you? Weren’t you good enough? Pretty enough?

_But do you ever think of me when you lie, lie down in your bed, your bed of lies_

 

( Time skip, next day at transfiguration class )

 

 

(Y/n)’s first thought was to skip the day, but she knew that would raise questions. Questions she didn’t want to answer. So she went to Transfiguration class where, of course, Draco stared at her the whole time. She ignored him. He was nothing but a class mate, that was all.

_I just couldn’t understand and I couldn’t defend_

‘’Okay class, make pairs!’’ professor McGonagall clapped in her hands. you wanted to pair up with your best friend Harry, but Draco jumps in between the two of you.  
‘’You’re going with me,’’ he simply said.  
‘’Shut up, Malfoy,’’ you snapped, calling him by his last name. You knew he hated it for you to call him by his last name, but that’s why you did it.

_If you had a heart I was hopin’ you could showin’ some_

‘’Why would I pair up with you,’’ you narrowed your eyes.  
‘’(Y/n),’’ Draco lowered his voice so only you could hear him, ‘’I need to talk to you.’’

_I can tell you lying get the fuck out don’t yell at me_

‘’Go away, Malfoy,’’ you raised your chin, ‘’I’ve got nothing to do with you. Look, there,’’ you signed with your head to the table behind him, ‘’Pug face is waiting for you.’’  
‘’(Y/n), please, let me explain,’’ he pleaded and pouted, knowing that was your weakness.  
You ignored the feeling of telling him to explain, ‘’Fuck off, Malfoy, I’m not your secret anymore. I’m done with pretending, I’m done with lying, I’m done with you. Done.’’

_But there was something that I should’ve asked all along_

‘’(Y/n)-‘’  
‘’Oh no, will your father hear about this?’’ you raised your voice so everyone in the class room could hear your conversation, ‘’I’m done with you, Malfoy. Find yourself another toy because I’m not playing anymore. You’re nothing to me.’’  
You felt your class mates’ eyes fixed on you and Draco, and for the first time you see tears leaving the corner of his eyes. It shocked you, but you ignored it and paced out of the class room.

_If I was just another girl than I’m ashamed to say that I’m not over you_

You ran to your Dorm room, doing what you should’ve done a long time ago. That night Draco does not visit you anymore, he decided to visit you the next morning, when you would have blown off some steam. He loved you, and he was determined to get you back, no matter what he had to do. He would scream it off the roofs of Hogwarts, telling everyone that you were his, only to keep you with him. He would do everything for you, everything to make it right again.

_And I knew better than to look in your eyes, they only pretend you would be mine_

 

 

The next early morning, Draco rushed to (Y/n)’s Dorm room, which she shared with Hermione, a girl he hated very much. He calmed himself down and knocked on the door. Hermione answered and opened the door, only to, in reaction of seeing Draco, throwing the door shut. Draco, however, shoved his feet between the door and the wall. He pushes the door open and Hermione shrinks back, ‘’What are you doing here!?’’  
‘’Where’s (Y/n)?’’ he asks confused as he looks to her bed but doesn’t sees her stuff.  
‘’She’s gone,’’ Hermione quickly wipes her tears away, ‘’She left last night, leaved to take place on the Beaubetonx Academy of Magic in France,’’ she narrows her eyes, ‘’Why would you even care?’’  
It feels like Draco’s world collapses. The one thing he craved and wanted was gone, forever. And it was his fault. He drops himself on his knees, sobbing and crying, ‘’She was my girlfriend…’’ he whispers.  
Hermione let out a snort, ‘’Don’t make me laugh. (Y/n) would never go with you. You don’t deserve her.’’  
Draco slowly stands up, all the joy and happiness faded from his eyes and a cold hardness coming into place, ‘’I know,’’ he turns around and walks out of the room, ‘’I was stupid enough to think I did.’’

 

 

_Lie down in your bed, your bed of lies_

 

 

 

 


End file.
